


Tear Out Tenderness

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Act human, he reminds himself. Act civil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Out Tenderness

Civilized.

It's a word Coward tries hard to remember. Tries hard to strive for. Civility.

Act human, he reminds himself. Act civil.

Don't bite. Don't growl. Don't rend and tear and savor the feel of flesh dying under your nails. Don't run, and don't react so fast, and don't sniff people.

And don't bite.

Henry likes to bite, likes to worry at the muscle of his shoulder, like to mark his torso, likes to tease and lick and suck, but most of all, bite.

Sometimes Coward thinks about it. Opens his mouth against Henry's skin and breathes onto it, licks the salt tang of it away and sets his teeth in, so delicately, so gently, that there won't even be an indentation when he removes them.

Closes his teeth, letting flesh slide out from between them and resting with his mouth closed, teeth and lips pressed to the low pulse in Henry's neck, in his arm, in the inside of his thigh.

Doesn't bite.


End file.
